1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to gaming systems and more particularly, to a personal computer and telephone interactive system with audio response and method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is typical for state lottery systems to provide agents to input a selection of lottery numbers into a lottery system database. Lottery players are often required to visit a local lottery agent located in public facilities and in some instances wait in line in order to participate in the lottery.
Several solutions have been proposed for a remote access gaming system in which lottery number selection can be entered by telephone. One such system and method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,522 to John M. Scanlon (Scanlon). Scanlon describes a customer interactive gaming system for periodically entering lottery number selections into the lottery database from a customer station over the public switched telephone network (PSTN). Another system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,416 to Scagnelli et al. Scagnelli et al. describes a wagering system which includes an autocall director unit (ACU) which routes calls to various voice response units depending on caller response data entered by pressing numbers on a phone keypad.
An improved gaming system for either computer users or telephone users could be achieved if the system offered audio response over a telephone or computer network such as the Internet during game play. A more realistic and entertaining game could be achieved. The above mentioned patents do not describe systems having audio responses sent to the player over the Internet. Further, it would be advantageous to provide local area network connections from voice response units and the gaming system servers instead of a private branch exchange link, as described in the above patents because the number of lines needed for a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) can be prohibitive for high call volume systems.
Therefore, a need exists for a real time interactive gaming system which provides visual as well as audio response during game play. Further, it would be advantageous to provide both personal computer and telephone assistance simultaneously for players experiencing difficulties or needing other assistance. Further, a need exists for a method and apparatus for an interactive computer gaming system which provides appealing and user friendly, interfaces including sound and video to the games remotely from a server.